


Scrabble - Chinese translation

by Redcrow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Swearing, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcrow/pseuds/Redcrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinese translation by Chonna</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrabble - Chinese translation

Scrabble  
作者：Redcrow  
译者：Ruoma艺  
授权：有  
简介：Sherlock按照John的规则和他一起玩拼字游戏

正文  
John现在既无聊又沮丧还有些困惑。他们已经接近三周没有任何一个案子了，Sherlock可是说非常烦躁，他几乎是住在他的睡衣睡裤里了。John想念他的衬衫西装，那些富有设计感的利落裁剪完美显现臀部和大腿曲线。

John的理智告诉自己要停下。在Sherlock回归后刚开始的时候，他还可以说服自己是好友复活的欣慰，但绝对不止于此。只是他自己也不知道那究竟要那这感觉怎么办。在曾经的日子里，有那么几次，John也想过他自己，想过是否他姐姐那种生活是具有遗传性的。然而什么也没发生，同性对于他的吸引力仅限于那种好奇，他总是被女人所真正吸引。

最近他发现自己的目光总是在Sherlock身上流连忘返，然而那不仅仅是目光的问题。他也越来越经常梦见Sherlock，他的声音，他的手...

然而更让John感到迷惑不安的是，他不想出去约会，甚至在那天拒绝酒吧的女招待，这可是闻所未闻！

“这什么…？”一连串叮叮咣咣的撞击声把John自己的思绪里迅速拉了出来。

Sherlock冲进厨房，翻了一阵然后大步跨到窗前，手里拿着一包香烟。

“我告诉过你…”John刚开口。

“我强烈建议你别再继续你想说的了，John。”Sherlock将烟夹在唇边说。“我现在就要抽烟，就这样。”

John叹了口气，主动放弃了这毫无意义的争论。除非他能给Sherlock找点别的什么事做。

“好吧，你抽完了，我们来玩个游戏。”John努力让自己的声音听起来这个是好主意。

“哦，太好啦。听起来不错。”Sherlock吸满了一大口烟吐出来的时候说，烟雾缥缈间的每一个音节都带着讽刺。

John绝对知道要怎么做，要触动哪个开关，所以他这么做了。

“让我们来玩拼字游戏，你的词汇量总是那么令人惊讶，我打赌你肯定能说出一些我从来没听说过的词。”耶，恭维，会改变Sherlock的整个行为举止。突然间他站直了看起来对此很感兴趣。

“这不会有些单调吗？”Sherlock吐出一口长长的烟雾说。

“哦是的，我忘记了，是我太笨。”John嘟囔了一句。“我们来把规则改变一下，让这游戏变得更有趣。我要说出我以为你会用的词，你要说出你以为我会用的词。”John点点头，在心里给自己点赞，他现在吸引到Sherlock的注意力了。

“我得要些更刺激的。”Sherlock看着他迅速减少的香烟。“我去换身衣服。”  
John得意地笑了起来。

在游戏开始五分钟以后，John便开始头疼了。  
“难道你忘了游戏规则了吗？’摩擦音’这到底啥意思？”  
Sherlock抬头一看，皱了皱眉头。  
“这是个科学术语形容板球制造的声音。John我真的能想  
到....”

“不不不，不是这样玩。记住我们按照自己的规则。你应该用我会用的词。”John很开心，尽管是这样，尽管Sherlock毫无疑问是故意这样气他的。他笑着说。“我不会说’摩擦音’，我会说’唧唧’”。  
“但我没有正确的字母拼那个词。”  
“那就换一个我会说的词，这游戏不用连贯的。”

“这样的话，我手头只有一个词可以用。”Sherlock把字母摆在板子上，和John的词摆在一起。“‘阴茎’”Sherlock字正腔圆的念了出来。  
John小的不能自已。  
“我觉得我更可能用’鸡鸡’。”  
“你那天叫那个警察’巨大的阴茎’。”Sherlock有些不高兴的说，John再次笑了起来。  
“确有其事。”

游戏进行的时候，John尽可能的挖掘他所能想起的稀奇古怪的医学术语但大部分时候都失败了。Sherlock则做的更好。

“性交。”Sherlock啪的把t放桌上，看起来很得意。  
John深吸一口气，想要找个借口结束这个愚蠢的游戏。但是Sherlock正玩的兴头上。

每一个新的词语用那种天鹅绒般的磁性嗓音说出来，都令John感到局促不安，希望这并没有表现出来。’他妈的！我是个对Sherlock感兴趣的Gay’他的心这样告诉他，然后他笑了出来。

“什么？”Sherlock咯噔一下说。  
“没什么，我只是很想听你说’fuck’”  
“为什么？”  
“我还从来没有听你说过呢，那是我最喜欢的词之一。”  
Sherlock直挺挺的站了起来。

“那就来吧。”他说着便在板子上展示出来。“f，u，c，k...”他向前考去，侵入John的空间。他的眼睛看起来更深了，John想抓住他，想要将他的唇瓣碾磨在自己嘴里。  
“‘fuck’”  
John的确抓住了他。他将Sherlock的领子攥在手里，将他的嘴唇靠近Sherlock的脸庞，他知道自己在做什么。Sherlock没有推开他。  
John没有被推开这让他很惊讶，他睁开眼睛看着Sherlock近在咫尺的脸庞，对方的呼吸轻拍在John的脸上。  
“艹！”John几乎低声耳语。

“我们已经这样了。”Sherlock快速的阐述，然而他仍然没有动。  
“抱歉，我没想到会这样…”  
“你真的感到抱歉吗？”Sherlock打断他。  
John凝视那双湖绿色的眼睛，而眼睛的主人将他压回椅子。他咽了口口水。  
“不，一点也不。”

————FIN————


End file.
